


应似飞鸿踏雪泥

by tcdds



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:21:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22557022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcdds/pseuds/tcdds
Kudos: 1





	应似飞鸿踏雪泥

*佑灰  
**一直很想搞佑灰ver.的花样年华 自娱自乐

伊身上鞋跟只得一寸，脱下来拎着上楼身影也婀娜，额前斜斜地垂下来刘海，伊惯常从那头发缝里窥人，对门全先生见了也不同伊打招呼，伊就直直盯着他发顶，过一会儿又把头转开。

有时会碰见伊的爱人，终年忙忙的一位胖先生，不知道两人如何相识，如何结亲，伊看起来不过是他女儿的岁数，却被他养在公寓里。两人一道送佳节点心的时候，站在邻居门口，先生的手定搭在伊腰上，任伊斜签着身子同人讲话，唇齿里出来软软腔调，与伊为人相配。

多年伴侣，谈不上恩爱，初婚时大约也谈不上登对。有时候伊穿着男孩装束，短裤短衫，棒球帽出门，偶然间全先生下班回来，见到伊站在门口低着头哭，不叫他看见眼泪，但挨打是因为身上的衣服---伊抬起手指指自己，又指指里面，摇一摇头，像是有许多话说不出来。全先生看着伊纤长紧致的小腿，微微凸出来脚踝，还有开了两粒扣的立领衫，里头不安地淌了一点血，干在衣服上。脚上穿浅帮平底鞋竟比高跟鞋还叫人张皇。

全先生打开家门，端一把椅子出来，坐在门口抽烟。楼道里没有人，黄昏只余三刻，一顷的功夫烟烧完了，两人风也吹够，全先生进门关门，伊给家里出来的人又凶巴巴拖回去，嘟嘟囔囔的抱怨留在门里面。那人是很要作践伊的，全先生的画室就在他们卧房隔壁，夜里画得久了，有时能听过两三遍房中事，一阵一阵的猫儿叫，蛾儿蛾儿盖过粗的炭笔化在晚风里去。许多撩人耳虫，在幻觉里乱响，全先生开着淋浴头，张眼望着灯，白晃晃湿漉漉地将自己融进隔壁的梦河畔，摇摇，又荡荡。

初识。前年过年他们楼里邻居打麻将，那会儿全先生才来，大伙叫他画家，邀他入座，他坐庄赢了两把，伊笑得咯咯响，把麻将一粒粒数过去，算赢面的账目，耳环晃得来回地坠，眼睛里闪着吊灯的光。那间小小棋牌室后来被改造成开水间，伊时常买完菜躲在那里洗洗弄弄，被自家男人下班撞见，骂两句笨懒，到现在饭都没做成，伊垂着胳膊站在原地，无措地抬头，穿过他先生的肩膀撞见全圆佑在楼梯上的目光。

/

男孩是短发的样子搬进来的，全圆佑在房东那里看见过老照片，房东孤老不堪寂寞，租房条件好，待租户不苛刻，楼里的人长租就不去了。因此大概很早就来，不知道从哪里---“上海？深圳？年纪家乡说不清楚，听他身边的男人高谈阔论了许多，似乎是海关上的，或者哪条船的主人，见识不算浅了，只是不知道为什么脾气那么急。”老人喃喃地在嘴里念陈年经，“人是个好人，男孩子也很乖巧，常常帮我做些小事，只是被管得很严，不敢在别人家里坐下久留。”

凭借着那时男孩已经开始穿上不大合身的女式衣服的印象，针脚粗粗的袍，面料大概是某一种水光的质地，品味有几分低劣，他穿在身上，松松垮垮着一段，腰肢仿佛细得不像话---在开水间里忙碌，弯腰起身间，全圆佑不难发现男孩身体上放浪的痕迹---不是他的放浪，是那个男人。绳索和指印，他凭借画画的敏锐粗略辨认。又假装不知道。男人随着年岁渐长脾气似乎未见缓和，楼里只要传出来不大文雅的吼声，几乎可以确定是海上忙碌的那一位邻居回来了，全圆佑起初尊称人家一句先生，后来，后来总不大与他照面，即使遇见也当做不认识。就像他和男孩。

很新鲜地。他们从不说话，却好像对彼此都知道一些。全圆佑单身惯了，加上画画久坐静室，白天门被轻轻敲响，藏在刘海后面的眼睛仍然含着光彩，托着一盘子小菜小饼叮嘱他不要虚耗身体，一转头走了，全圆佑眼前一空，顿时失了神，抽身回来合上门扇，才想起来两件事。

他已经好久不戴耳环，也再没见过那时少女一般青涩又开怀的笑。还有一桩，被在楼下开水间里擦洗得光亮洁净的盘子用过了，是要送回去的。

/

全圆佑完成了一组静物，说是静物，也就静静地摆在房间里，偶然通风的时候给人看见，夸他“越发好了”“下回画展，要邀邻居同去捧场”他儒雅地笑笑，对他们通融而亲和。这是他乐于给人的印象，唯独对男孩始终缄默。那组静物里画的盘子摆在书架上，时而取下来擦一遍，再摆回去。隔壁的男人还是断断续续地离开很久，再回来。

“他在别处有了家了。”一天，全圆佑下楼买烟，在小卖部多待了一刻钟等着取晚间的报纸，听见小卖部女人抱着手腕和某家主妇敞着嗓子说闲话，话说三遍，他听得清楚，男孩是玩偶，是家养的小宠物，用她们的话讲，被摆弄得没有办法---也无处可去。女人的同情心是极厉害的，只是那窃窃私语中隐隐的兴奋有些惹毛了他，他径自拿着烟盒和报纸从中间穿过去，上楼时脚步极重。

先有玩物之后又有了家庭的人，那男人无论如何对哪一方都不算是不贞。他又想起男孩想穿棒球服的时日蜷缩在楼道里不敢上楼，路过的人匆匆而过，仿佛都在顶替他丢丑。会疼吧。全圆佑有些不耐烦地想，之所以不耐烦，是他发觉自己为此而来了反应。回忆，或者想象，重重的影子，无法分辨地在画纸上留下一团糟。盯着夜晚深处的空洞，他看来看去，最后只看出来一双眼睛：漂亮的中国男孩。他为了有关他身体疼痛的想象而不能自已，夹着烟的手在抖，从疲惫过渡进梦里，绘制物象的人重新听说自己有一具肉身。

/

夹着他的手的自己的手，因执画笔而变得如此粗糙---在拉男孩进门的时候全圆佑第一次讨厌起自己手糙的程度，又着意捏紧些---会疼吗？他简直从一开始就在笑:从男孩敲开门，从男孩开口问起自家的碗之前，从他听见隔壁紧闭的门开了，有脚步声犹豫着蹭过来开始。

男孩穿着睡衣，头发剪短了一点，对他送着笑，可是这笑他看不见---他只见到他的手腕，在自己手里温吞地瑟缩，他只听见他的声音里含着气，怯怯地，本来的声音又很柔和。这样的声音怎样谈情说爱呢？是用小猫的方式，给人吹气，亲吻，纵容每一个孩子要走他的滋养。

“盘子很好看所以留下了，我对好看的东西，总要多些珍重。”

“我知道的。”

他低头时额前的碎发蹭过眼帘，投下谦卑的阴影。全圆佑知道他全无领会，有关他自己很漂亮---毕竟除了不懂珍惜的房间里的主人，还有谁窥见他的美呢？

美生来就不具有忠贞的天赋。艺术家苦中作乐，从枯竭之井里找寻生命源泉存在的痕迹。全圆佑让男孩对上自己的眼睛，初次不经问询地，温柔地举起一只手覆上他的额头。

这是他们的初次，夹杂着潮湿黏稠的呼吸。男孩被叫了一声“俊哪”之后老实得像被念了咒语，“很疼吧？”全圆佑翻开裙裤的底部，掀起白衬衣，温温热热的身体哆嗦着，是啄过的玉。除了男人谁还知道他的名字？无名的小宠物，在房间里使用的语言被窃去，只好连同身体也，折散在这巨大的同情里面。

被叫做俊的男孩身体上翻覆着许多物件的痕迹。暴力挫伤过的玩偶使用起来独具脆弱的美感。全圆佑向敞开的月亮忏悔，在餐室里他们静立着，像本来就是一对儿的人一样，继而很快地将易碎的梦抛入安全地带，开始消磨上帝创造的夜晚---属于醒觉的人的时间。

男孩轻易就哭了。全圆佑一边托着他的脸，一边和他四目相对，眼睛太像猫眼，机敏地直直地承受着他的---那未必不是坦率的天真，在共同经历的冒险中率先发起的结盟。汩汩的蝙蝠在夜晚洞中啃啮着小石子，从那洞穴里一寸一节流出清泉来；夜色折在冷盘子上闪光，房间里充满着催花急开的情愫，百虫惊蛰一般喧嚣着从欲念里涌出来。全圆佑咬/着男孩的耳朵，在那容易痛的孔洞边上施加力气，铁锈味沾了嘴唇，交换几个来回过后，又黏作一片。

/

世上泛舟的人疲乏了都想着要上岸，曾经的主人想要有个家。发生在男孩身上的梦是一场巨大的沉落，底部，全圆佑絮絮地编织着罪恶之网。  
“你会怪我吗？”像所有薄情的人那样，他拂去男孩脸上的汗珠，面对未褪的潮红也只有一句庸俗求证。本不指望回音的，男孩却把脸凑过来，搁在他的肩膀上，认认真真地看了他。“他们曾经说，他是个好人。”声音还是软软的，透过鼻腔共鸣过来，舐着皮肤---

“你从来就不是诶。”

全圆佑汗津津地起身抬头，那副静物画浮光掠影似的披挂着月光，他花费笔触和多年功夫琢磨一张纸，纸轻易就会破，猫咪很快就逃走，爬山虎枯萎过后的第二个季节，他终于和初来时认识的男孩身处同一间公寓。思及此，他轻轻低头笑着递过去一句沉沉的鼻音，“那就永远不要说我爱你，”他加重了手上的力道，纤腰一把，“就这样坏下去。”架子上的盘子终于经不住风，仿佛受惊似地，脆弱地跌落了一声。


End file.
